It Just Might Be a Merry Christmas After All
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Christmas Story, GaaraxSakura fluffy. Just a short one-shot of some GaaSaku holidayness.


It was Christmas. The time of joy and cheer and fun. Ah yes Christmas could never be beaten with any other holiday it was that great for everyone!

"Yeah right." A red head spoke. He didn't understand this holiday of giving, what was the point? Why did people make such a big deal about spending all their money on gifts that go to waste not long after they were received, if not returned to the store. "What a stupid holiday everyone gets all worked up about?"

"Gaara come on! The Christmas party is going to start soon!" His older sister Temari shouted.

"I'm not going." Gaara stated.

"Yes you are! I already told Naruto you would." Temari told him.

"I don't care what you said."

"Look Mr. Scrooge your going whether you like or not. And you being who you are you won't." Temari said before leaving him alone again. _Fine I'll go but your right I won't like it and don't expect me to have any gifts for anyone,_ Gaara thought.

-

"Sakura are you sure its alright to have it here?" Naruto questioned again.

"Yes Naruto its fine, your apartment is way to small for everyone you invited."

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said hugging her before leaving to get some things for the party. Sakura sighed and looked around at her home. It was big for her living by herself but she inherited it when her parents had died in battle. Everything was really all set up she just needed to wait for everyone to show up to exchange presents and stuff. "Sakura! Hinata-chan is here!"

"Hey Hinata! Come on in." Sakura greeted with a smile. So it begins.

-

"Gaara I told you it would be a Secret Santa party 2 weeks ago!" Temari shouted frustrated.

"And I told you I wasn't going 2 weeks ago." Gaara shot back.

"Well now the whole thing is ruined. Whoever you got is going to upset that they didn't get a present."

"As if someone got me something."

"Why do you have to be so grumpy. These are your friends Gaara."

"Let it go Temari, Gaara is too stubborn and he's got his mind set on hating Christmas. Don't let him ruin yours." Kankuro told her speaking for the first time. Temari sighed and nodded.

"Your right I tried and if he still wants to be a grinch then that's his problem." Temari said before walking up to the door. She rung the doorbell and the three stood waiting for someone to answer.

"Hey! Glad you three could make it! Naruto's gonna freak when he sees you." A familiar pinkette said after seeing the new arrivals at her doorstep.

"I can't say that would be a surprise." Kankuro joked stepping in the warmth of the house. Sakura laughed, a smile on her face.

"That's Naruto alright." Sakura agreed ushering the other two in.

"Sorry it took so long to show. Someone decided to-

"I don't understand why you keep blaming me. I told you I didn't want to come." Gaara growled interrupting his sisters comment.

"As you see he's not so into the holidays. He also did not get his secret santa a gift and I feel bad since he doesn't." Temari told her.

"It's alright Temari its Christmas you shouldn't be upset." Sakura said trying to cheer her up.

"But what about-

"No buts Temari, go have fun." Sakura insisted.

"I wish, but I shouldn't leave Gaara by himself."

"He's not a child Temari. I'm pretty sure he's fine without your supervision." Sakura told her while also sticking up for Gaara.

"Your right but don't blame me if the cheer dramatically drops because of his presence." Temari warned before molding into the crowd.

"Temari's as over dramatic as always I see." Sakura said shaking her head but stopped after she heard Gaara snort at her comment.

"You have no idea."

"I think I have a pretty good clue." Sakura retorted.

"Is that so?" Gaara questioned really looking at her for the first time. She was wearing what looked like a Mrs. Clause outfit, a dress with white at the end of the sleeves, hem, and collar which was a v-cut but not dipping down too far with some black tights. A black belt was around her waist and a santa hat on top of her head. All in all she looked very festive. Not like him at all. He wore a simple black long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans. If he were anyone else he might have felt out of place next to her.

"Naruto is practically my brother. I don't think anyone can top him in the over dramatic department."

"Hn." Gaara said sounding almost amused. That however ended when he saw everyone exchanging gifts. That's when he realized exactly who his gift was supposed to be for. Sakura. Now how he wished he had at least gotten something. He was beginning to enjoy himself around Sakura and she wouldn't want anything to do with him after she found out he didn't get her a gift. Stupid holidays. He was too busy berating himself in his head that he hadn't even realized that he had been dragged away from his previous spot. "Sakura I'm-

He couldn't finish what he was saying because Sakura had cut him off with a kiss to his lips. He was stunned so much he didn't even push her away for invading his space. He, he actually enjoyed it. He thought it was much too soon when she pulled away to smile at him.

"Merry Christmas Gaara." Sakura told him as he looked at her questioningly. She gave a short laugh and pointed up. Promptly following her finger he looked up to see they were under a mistletoe. As tradition anyone caught under were expected to kiss. So that explained the kiss. She didn't really want to kiss him but rather just felt obligated. He walked away not feeling so good anymore. What had he been thinking, that Sakura would like him of all people. He didn't even have the decency to get her a gift. He had made it all the way out of the house before he realized someone had been chasing after him.

"Do you not know what wait means?" A voice teased walking in stride with him. He turned to see Sakura the last person he expected. "Gaara I'm sorry for the kiss, I didn't know."

"We were under the mistletoe right, its tradition."

"It is. But I should have asked you first." He stopped and turned to look at her. She had her arms wrapped around her upper torso trying to keep warm. It was snowing as well.

"Get back inside Sakura its alright. It was just a stupid kiss." He insisted.

"Yeah...stupid." Sakura said looking to ground. That's what he really thought about it? She didn't think it had been that bad. Sakura had known from the moment he turned away she had invaded his space but she didn't think it utterly repulsed him.

"Sakura what's wrong?" He questioned grabbing her chin and lifting it so she was looking him in the eye.

"I was just trying to make you Christmas a little enjoyable and then I ruined it by kissing you." Sakura blurted out. She just couldn't lie to him, not with his intense jade eyes looking at her with a slight worry in them.

"Wait you wanted to kiss me?"

"Um, well...yes." Sakura replied blushing.

"But the mistletoe-

"Gaara I brought us under the mistletoe. I thought you knew I was dragging you somewhere." Sakura told him. That's all it took before Gaara crashed his lips to hers in another kiss. When they broke apart Gaara drew her close to him to warm her up and to just hold her.

"Merry Christmas Sakura." He whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas Gaara."

**Hello people! I don't know, this was just something kinda cute for the holidays. Hope you enjoyed it and have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
